


Of Fashion Sense and Trend-setters

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's got the best fashion sense in the group?" the interviewer asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fashion Sense and Trend-setters

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'fashion' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Who's got the best fashion sense in the group?" the interviewer asks, looking from Yoochun's pants, one leg rolled up his calf, to Jaejoong's violently gold bag, glittery enough for a small chandelier, to Yunho's shapeless, colourless, hat-type object.

Everyone points at themselves.

"Jaejoong's got, like. Anti-fashion sense," Yoochun says, grinning. "That's what he means."

"Hey, who are you to talk, Mr. 'I'm a trend-setter'," Jaejoong retorts, swatting at him.

"Trend of looking like a dumbass," Junsu adds helpfully. The whole thing disintegrates into childish squabbling in under thirty seconds, and Changmin laughs so hard he falls off his chair.


End file.
